Beyond the Stars
by RagingContent
Summary: Only moons after Firestar's death, there are murmurings of trouble in the Clans. Clan is turning on Clan. A dire warning is given to the medicine cats, along with a prophecy: "The eight from beyond the stars will save the Clans from destruction." Rated T for occasional swearing, pending fluff, and Team Crafted.
1. Prologue

**This is the first fanfic I'm taking seriously. I do not own TeamCrafted, only they can own them. Same with Warriors, except it's owned by Erin Hunter. Only the OCs are mine.**

* * *

Jayfeather paced around camp anxiously, through the moonbeams that entered the camp. Frost gathered around the edges of the hollow, and stars glowed like sparks in the sky.

Even though Newleaf was coming soon, the ThunderClan medicine cat was still worried. They had lost three warriors this Leaf-Bare; Brackenfur and Whitewing from a greencough outbreak, and Graystripe from a wild dog that had entered ThunderClan territory.

Padding into his den, Jayfeather paused next to an occupied nest, and crouched to check on Foxleap. The ginger tom had a lump in his belly, which was causing pain. Jayfeather had heard of a sickness like this; both Tawnyspots and Shellheart had died from it. There was no known cure; and Jayfeather wasn't optimistic that Foxleap would recover.

"Hey, Jayfeather." Briarlight dragged herself over to him, only struggling a tiny bit. "He woke up earlier. I gave him some water and poppy seeds, and he went back to sleep." She shrunk back a bit, as if she thought the medicine cat wouldn't approve of her doing his job.

But Jayfeather only nodded, then glanced around the den. "Where's Amberpaw?" Brightheart and Cloudtail's only surviving daughter, Amberpaw, was now his apprentice.

"She went to the apprentice den," Briarlight said. "Lilypaw has a cough, so she's giving some herbs to them all." With a shrug, she added, "No use in letting it spread."

Jayfeather padded to his nest. "I'm going to sleep," He commented, curling up in the moss. Closing his sightless eyes, he felt sleep crash over him like a wave.

* * *

Waking up, Jayfeather saw green eyes, watching him intently. With a yell, the medicine cat jumped to his paws.

"Hello, Jayfeather." Firestar said, dipping his head.

The medicine cat got to his paws. "Hello, Firestar."

Firestar stared Jayfeather in the eye. "Jayfeather, I have a warning."

Jayfeather cocked his head, confused. "About what? Surely, the Dark Forest can't be coming back yet?"

"No, not them." Firestar meowed. "There will be terrible danger in the Clans. Many lives will be at risk, and the warrior code may be destroyed forever."

"What?" Jayfeather jumped back in alarm. "If not the Dark Forest, then how?"

"Jayfeather." Firestar gazed at the medicine cat seriously. "You shouldn't tell Bramblestar yet. These events will not pass soon, but they will in seasons."

"And... How will we be able to stop them?"

With a start, Jayfeather realized that Firestar was fading. The dead leader's voice whispered, "_Eight from beyond the stars will come... And they will be the only way to stop the destruction of the Clans._"

* * *

Jayfeather expected to wake up in the hollow, but instead he could still see. Looking around, he could see soft, bright pelts and smooth walls.

_A twoleg den?!_ He jumped up, and glanced around for a way out. He could scent fresh air from up some stairs, so he padded up the round staircase. Knowing that he was dreaming, he decided to investigate a bit, and poked his head in one of the rooms.

At once, he saw an open window. _Yes!_ He walked over, but stopped when he saw a twoleg in the room. It was staring a glowing rock in front of him, and the pictures on the rock seemed to be... Moving?

"Hey, Matt!" With a start, Jayfeather realized that he could _understand_ the twoleg's yowls. He listened.

"Yeah, GG, dood. That jag's got me beat." _The talk twolegs use is strange... How do they understand it?_

"Yeah. Anyways, on that note, I hope you enjoyed this episode of Hunger Games with Matt. Remember, slap dat like button witchya forehead, and I will see you all later, Mitch out."

Jayfeather backed up as the twoleg stood up, walking past him, into the hallway. He jumped on the soft pelt that the twoleg had been sitting on, then jumped to the glow-rock the twoleg had been using. He stared at it, and felt his world grow black. Jumping to the floor, he felt himself waking up.

Firestar's words still echoed in his mind: "_The eight from beyond the stars will come..._"

* * *

**So... Yeah! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-RC**


	2. Allegiances

**Note: Again, TC, Warriors, and canon Warrior characters aren't mine.**

**Bluekit: *points at fourth wall with a pickaxe* Whatzis?**

**GAAAAH! Don't do dis! *snatches pickaxe***

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader: **Rowanstar, a ginger tom

**Deputy: **Smokefoot, a black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud, an elderly, very small tabby tom

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

**Warriors**

Toadfoot, a dark brown tom

Applefur, a mottled brown she-cat

_Apprentice, Sparrowpaw_

Crowfrost, a black-and-white tom

Snowbird, a pure white she-cat

_Apprentice, Dewpaw_

Starlingwing, a ginger tom

Olivenose, a tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw, a light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot, a gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur, a dark gray tom

Tigerheart, a dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Mistpaw_

Ferretnose, a cream-and-gray tom

**Apprentices**

Dewpaw, a gray she-cat

Mistpaw, a spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpaw, a dusty brown tabby tom

Blackpaw, a jet-black tom with white paws

**Queens**

Kinkfur, a light brown tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

_Nursing Maplekit (a calico-and-white tom), Skykit (a dark gold-ginger tom) and Fluffykit (a long-furred dark brown tom)_

Pinenose, a black she-cat

_Expecting Tigerheart's kits_

**Elders**

Halfgaze (formerly Oakfur), a small brown tom, blind in one eye

Ratscar, a brown tom with a long scar across his back

Tallpoppy, a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar, a dark brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight, a dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather, a gray tabby tom

_Apprentice, Amberpaw (A gray she-cat with white markings)_

**Warriors**

Sorreltail, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Cloudtail, a long-haired white tom

Brightheart, a white she-cat with ginger patches

Leafpool, a light brown tabby she-cat

Birchfall, a light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Lilypaw (a dark brown tabby she-cat)_

Berrynose, a cream-colored tom

Hazeltail, a white-and-silver she-cat

_Apprentice, Snowpaw (a white tom)_

Mousewhisker, a white-and-silver tom

Poppyfrost, a tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze, a golden tabby tom

_Apprentice, Dewpaw (a gray tom)_

Icecloud, a white she-cat

_Apprentice, Cherrypaw (a ginger she-cat)_

Toadstep, a black-and-white tom

Rosepetal, a dark cream she-cat

_Apprentice, Molepaw (a cream-and-brown tom)_

Briarlight, a dark brown she-cat

Bumblestripe, a very pale gray tom with black stripes

_Apprentice, Seedpaw (a very pale ginger she-cat)_

Ivypool, a white-and-silver tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Daisy, a cream-furred she-cat

Cinderheart, a gray tabby she-cat

_Currently nursing Lionblaze's kits: Lightkit (a golden tabby she-cat) and Sootkit (a gray tabby tom)_

Blossomfall, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

_Currently nursing Toadstep's kit: Moonkit (a black-and-white tom)_

Dovewing, a pale gray she-cat

_Expecting Bumblestripe's kits_

**Elders**

Sandstorm, a pale ginger she-cat

Dustpelt, a dark brown tabby tom

Spiderleg, a long-legged black tom with a brown splash on his chest

_**WindClan**_

**Leader:** Whitestar, a small white she-cat.

**Deputy:** Sedgewhisker, a light brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight, a mottled gray tom

**Warriors**

Nightcloud, a black she-cat

Weaselfur, a ginger tom with white paws

Harespring, a brown-and-white tom

Leaftail, a dark tabby tom

Emberfoot, a gray tom with two dark paws

Swallowtail, a dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white mark on her forehead

Boulderfur, a large pale gray tom

Furzepelt, a gray-and-white she-cat

Whiskernose, a light brown tom

**Queens**

Gorsetail, a very pale gray-and-white she-cat

_Currently nursing Emberfoot's kits: Nightkit (a blue-gray tom), Mudkit (a dark silver tabby tom) and Bluekit (a dark blue-gray she-cat)_

Heathertail, a light brown she-cat

_Expecting Breezepelt's kits_

**Elders**

Ashfoot, a gray she-cat

Crowfeather, a dark gray tom

Webfoot, a dark gray tabby tom

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader:** Mistystar, a bluish-gray she-cat

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker, a black tom

**Medicine Cat:** Willowshine, a gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Mintfur, a light gray tabby tom

Icewing, a white she-cat

Pebblefoot, a mottled gray tom

Mallownose, a light brown tabby tom

Grasspelt, a light brown tom

Hollowflight, a dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream, a pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot, a brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail, a small light brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**

Graymist, a pale gray tabby she-cat

_Currently nursing Mallownose's kits: Deadkit (a red-brown tom with silver markings) and Sunkit (a pale brown-ginger tom)_

Petalfur, a gray-and-white she-cat

_Expecting Hollowflight's kits_

**Elders**

Mothwing, a dappled golden she-cat

Pouncetail, a ginger-and-white tom

_**Cats outside**** Clans**_

Breezepelt, a black tom. Former WindClan, now rogue

Phantom, a black-and-gray tom loner

Smoky, a gray-and-white tom who lives by the horseplace

Floss, a gray-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky

Toby, a black loner

* * *

**I will be needing some OCs for the Clans shortly, so can you send some in?**

**Maplekit: What's up, doods? M-**

**Me: HEY! MAJOR SPOILER! *shoves Maplekit behind me***

**Maplekit: *mmmfmmmffmfmf!***

**Fluffykit: Come on, Maple! We need to be somewhere by first chapter!**

**Maplekit: Fine... *Follows Fluffykit***


	3. Juan

**I understand my chapters are short, but this is only my second published fanfic, so please, cut me some slack! ;D;**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**-RC**

* * *

~~~Sky's POV~~~

_How'd this happen? Why am I here, what's my purpose in this place?_

Opening my eyes, I felt like I was in my parody, no lie. But, instead of being in a world made of blocks…

I was in a world… Full of-_cats?!_

Yelping in surprise, I jumped to my feet, but immediately, I was unbalanced and went down, my paws in the air… Wait, paws?

_Paws? Where the squid am I? And _what_ am I?_

"Skykit's awake!" Turning at the familiar-sounding squeak, I saw a small cat, a bit bigger than my own size, with white, black, ginger and dark brown patches.

"Aw, yeah!" A fluffy, dark brown kitten leaped on me, knocking the breath out of me. He also sounded familiar…

A bigger cat, a black cat with blue eyes, looked at us, the three kittens. "You three should head outside." He said, purring. "I need to clean out the bedding, and I can't if you three are bouncing around like the other kits."

The fluffy brown kit squeaked in delight. "Yay! Skykit, Maplekit, let's go outside!"

"Yeah, buddy!" Maplekit meowed.

Why do these two seem familiar?

Then it hits me. If I'm here, the other members of Team Crafted might be here too…

These two are Mitch and Jerome!

* * *

~~~_Mitch's POV_~~~

I can admit, I've waited to go outside for a while.

Now that I have the chance, I jump in front of Jerome and race outside, with the fluffy bacc-cat behind me.

Sky followed. I doubt he knows how he looks right now; as I look back at him, I can see that he's a dark brown, striped… Tabby, is that what they called it? He also had a gold flash on his chest, exactly where his amulet would be on his MineCraft skin. He had yellow-amber eyes that looked _exactly_ like the butter he loved.

"Hey, Maplekit, why're you staring at Skykit?" The fluffy bacca glanced around at the cats around him, reminding us to not speak of who we really were.

I glanced back at Jerome. "Well, I-_whoa!" _Glancing up, I could finally see the sheer difference in my height. Around the cats' home, there were pine trees that seemed to tower into the sky, covering it from my view. The cats around me seemed huge.

Sky was also staring, and he whispered, "I finally realized how big the world is."

"Me, too." The fluffy's voice was full of awe.

Looking around, I said, "We should find someplace where we can talk. I mean, we don't want the others overhearing what we say."

Sky nodded. "So, where should we go?"

I turned and ran to the edge of the camp, looking for any gaps in the brambles. Soon, I found a little nook behind our den, and I called out for them.

Jerome ran around the corner first, followed by Sky. Sky looked uncomfortable; he was obviously, out of the three of us, the least used to his new form.

For a moment, we all looked a bit uncomfortable. Finally, I decided to at least say _something_. I glanced at them both and said, "Do you know if any of the others are here?"

"I don't know." Jerome said. "I haven't seen any of the other cats, though."

"Hey, wait." Sky butted in, as usual. "I have an idea. There're other cats expecting kittens here, right? So, maybe the other guys are the kits!"

Jerome's ears perked up immediately. "You know, that was actually a good idea for once, Adam!"

"_Hey!_" Sky squeaked indignantly.

"What? I was giving you a compliment!"

I stepped in. "Guys, this won't get us anywhere. We'll just have to watch and wait, to see-"

At that moment, a meow interrupted them.

"_What are you three doing here?_"

* * *

**Is it another one of the guys? A member of StarClan? Another Clan cat? A badger?**

**Find out next time, my friends!**

**Skykit: HEY GUYS, I FIGURED OUT HOW TO GET OUT OF THE STORY!**

**Fluffykit and Maplekit: WHAT? HOW?**

**Skykit: *Grabs a budder pickaxe and pads over to the fourth wall* Okay, so you get a pickaxe and-**

**Me: SKY, NOOOOOOO! *snatches budder pick out of Sky's hand-err, paws***

**Skykit: But then, how are we supposed to get out of here?**

**Me: FINISH THE STORY, NOOBS!**

**All three: *grumble in protest and walk back to camp***

**Okay, that was a close call. Anyway, R&R, and enjoy!**

**-RagingContent**


	4. Dos

**I'm putting out a lot of chapters today... This doesn't occur often, so don't expect updates 5 times a day or stuff xD**

**Bluekit: RagingContent doesn't own Warriors, canon warrior characters, MineCraft, or Team Crafted.**

**Me: I WANTED TO SAY THAT!**

**Bluekit: Too bad. *sticks out tongue***

**Me: Just get in this chapter... I have a headache.**

* * *

_~~~?'s POV_~~~

_Light's gone, day's end, inspiration's absent… Long night, brain's dead…_

The words sound in my ears, echoing freely, filling my mind.

Sighing, I flip onto my feet, and stand up, shakily going onto my feet. I didn't feel like opening my eyes… Yet. I just felt so tired.

I prick my ears as I hear someone talking nearby. Tiptoeing closer, I was able to hear the people who were talking…

A hushed whisper. "But, Jason, how are we going to get out of here? We need to return to _our_ world!"

"Settle down, fish. We will-"

"I'm not a fish! And _how,_ Jason?"

For some reason, they reminded me of someone. Blinking open my eyes, I looked at the dark blue-gray tom, and the dark silver tom beside him. Crouching, I snuck forward carefully, and jumped on the dark silver tabby.

* * *

_~~~Jason's POV~~~_

As I had woken up, that morning, I had felt… Different. I don't know how to describe it.

Waking up, I had looked around me, and I had jumped in surprise. Everybody around me was a cat! I had gotten up and looked back at where I had been sleeping. There was a dark silver-gray cat, who looked… A bit familiar, and there was a blue-grayish cat with black stripes. Padding closer to the silver cat, I had poked him in the shoulder. "Hey. Hey, fish?"

The cat murmured in his sleep, "I'm not a fish… Why don't you guys believe me? I'm an amphibian…" I had smiled, knowing this cat's identity.

Poking the cat in the shoulder harder, I had whispered, "Quentin. Wake up. _Now._"

The cat muttered something, so low that I couldn't have heard, and looked up at me. "Wha-AH!" He flailed to his feet, also hitting me in the chin with one of his paws. As I had backed up, he was staring off into space.

"Quentin." I whispered again. "We need to talk."

The Mudkip-cat looked up at me. "J-Jason? That's you?" I have to say, the Mudkip didn't look much like his Minecraft form, but he did have some spiky fur on his cheeks, and a bit of fur that stood up on his head like a fin.

I had nodded. "Come on, we need to talk."

Now, as Quentin was talking, I saw a dark shape heading toward him. With a startled cry of "Quentin!" I jumped on the shape, knocking it out of the air.

As the shape slammed onto the ground, I realized it was the other cat I had seen earlier-the blue-gray cat with black stripes. She glanced at us, and even though she wasn't recognizable, her gaze seemed vaguely human and intelligent.

"Jason… And Quentin." She repeated. I glanced, despairingly, at Quentin. We hadn't been careful enough! A cat from here knew-

"Wait. Do you know us?" Quentin said, meeting my glance.

The cat didn't answer, still muttering under her breath. For the first time, I realized that this cat was a girl; her voice was more feminine, and she was smaller than Quentin and I.

Inching closer, I strained to hear what she was saying, but she noticed me and stopped talking. She gazed at me with innocent green eyes, and murmured, "I don't know how this is possible, but I'm a cat, and I think you're MinecraftUniverse. And," She looked at Quentin, "You're the HuskyMudkipz, aren't you?"

I exchanged a surprised glance with Quentin, and we both nod. _But who is this girl, and how does she know who we are? Unless- _"You were human, too?"

* * *

**As always, R&R! I still need a some OCs for the Clans, and maybe a few non-Clan cats?**

**Skykit: Budder.**

**Bluekit: BUDDER! *tackles Skykit***

**Skykit: GAH! *Falls down with Bluekit on top of him***

**Me: Gosh, you guys don't listen to me... *goes to listen to Phantaboulous***

**Bluekit: Bye!**

**Me: O_O Okay, so... Read and review!**

**-RC**


	5. Three

**Review, please?**

**Deadkit: RagingContent doesn't own Warriors, TC, or Minecraft.**

**Me: I WANTED TO SAY THAT! *grabs budder sword***

**Deadkit: *runs away* Don't do dis!**

* * *

_-Jerome's POV-_

Stopping the conversation with my friends/brothers, I turned to look at the cat who was standing over us. She was small, only a bit bigger than us, and she had spiky pale gray fur. Somehow, I could tell that she was a girl.

She purred at us. "What are you three doing back here?"

I glance at Adam, then at Mitch. "Um... Well..."

"We were playing!" Mitch said, turning to us and winking where the other cat couldn't see him do it. He faced the other cat again and asked, "Who are you?"

She twitched her whiskers, hiding a laugh. "My name's Mistpaw. I'm an apprentice warrior of ShadowClan, and I'm your older sister!"

Adam walked forward and twitched his ears. "ShadowClan? What's that?"

"Well, I could tell you..." She whispered, drawing close, "But I need you to do something first."

"What?" I asked, bristling a bit.

"I need you," She murmured, "To come out into the main clearing! I need to be able to see you three, instead of having you three in the shadows!"

I chuckled a bit, and walked forward. "We can do that! Come on, Maplekit, Skykit!"

Mistpaw smiled and lead us forward into the clearing, and turned to face us. But, before she could talk, we heard a shout from outside the camp, and a little brown striped cat came racing into the camp, panting. Mistpaw jumped up and ran over to the cat. "Sparrowpaw!"

Glancing at both my friends, I ran over, too. A few cats were starting to gather. Before I could ask any questions, a large orange cat came out of a den and asked the cat, "Sparrowpaw! What happened?"

The cat lifted his head a bit, still panting. "R-RiverClan cats... they tried changing our border. Snowbird's patrol is fighting them right now."

The big tom drew his head back in horror. Turning to the rest of the cats, he shouted, "Scorchfur, Owlclaw, Tigerheart, come with me!"

A big dark brown tom bounded up to the orange cat, asking, "Is it okay if I bring Mistpaw too, Rowanstar?"

"If you think she's ready for battle," Rowanstar said. The dark brown tom nodded and turned to Mistpaw. "Come on, we need to go!"

The spiky-furred she-cat turned to us. "Sorry, but Tigerheart needs me. It was nice meeting you three!" She got up and bounded after the other four cats as they left the clearing.

Mitch turned to me. "This is all confusing! How will we ever learn all this?"

* * *

_-Ty's POV-_

I woke up to a soft murmur beside me. Lifting my head, I blinked sleepily, trying to make out my surroundings. I appeared to be in a small bush, the walls were leafy and well protected, but let in sunlight. I could see the sleeping shapes of...

I nearly fell over in shock. _Cats!? How does this happen?_

I wandered around, looking for an exit. After a few seconds, I could see one at the far side of the... area? Anyway, I walked out, and gasped. There was a large clearing, surrounded by clattering reeds and tall willows. A few cats were lying around in the grass, grooming each other sleepily, and I could hear the sound of rushing water-maybe a river?

Seeing a group of cats gathering under a willow, I stumbled over, trying to hear what they were saying.

"I just sent out a patrol, to re-mark the borders," The black cat said, who seemed to be the highest-ranking of the group. "Blackstar's threats have hung over our heads for too long. This needed to change."

A brown she-cat stepped up. "But, Reedwhisker, are you sure it was the right thing to do? Blackstar-"

"Has gone to join StarClan, Rushtail." Reedwhisker said. "His threats no longer stand. We are free to take over the twoleg half-bridge, all we have to do is take the opportunity."

Rushtail nodded and stepped back, bumping into me. She whipped around in surprise, sighing when she saw me. "Oh, it's only you, Deadkit." She meowed. "Does Graymist know you're out of the nursery?"

I just blinked, wondering what she meant. _Deadkit... That's me, right? But how did I get here, and who's Graymist?_

Rushtail just watched me. "You're not supposed to be out here, are you?" She purred. She walked back to the bush-err, _nursery_, and poked her head in. "Graymist, I found Deadkit," She called.

A pale gray cat stumbled to her paws sleepily. "He woke up?" She yawned, and turned to me. "Where was he? Sunkit and I were getting worried," She meowed.

Rushtail purred. "Don't worry, Graymist, he only wandered into the clearing," She meowed back. "I guess he decided to join on Reedwhisker's conversation."

Graymist's eyes became clouded, and she meowed, "I really don't think we should be taking the halfbridge. What happens if Rowanstar makes true of Blackstar's threats?"

"Reedwhisker thinks that he won't, that he won't honor Blackstar's promise. After all, _'since when does ShadowClan have honor_?'"

* * *

**I don't know how long you guys want it, so can you please review? I'll be back soon with more!**

**-RC**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE, PLEASE READ

**A/N: This is an important update, please read.**

**I have been warned that all of Sky, Deadlox and James (the animator) of Team Crafted have all left two days ago. This has honestly been distressing my life a lot, as my life practically revolves around Minecraft, Youtube and Fanfiction.**

**However, this shall change nothing of my Fanfiction. I will still have the original eight cats, plus whatever random other Youtubers I may add in along the way... *evil grin***

**So, have fun, read, review, and stay tuned for more! I will be updating before Sunday, and I will hopefully add two chapters during this time.**

**-RagingContent**


	7. Four

**Me: Welcome back to my story, guys! And, before I even start the chapter, I need to say-**

**Bluekit: *runs in* RAGINGCONTENT DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS, MINECRAFT OR ANY REAL-LIFE PEOPLE!**

**Me: ... Not again. I'm too tired for this! But seriously, here's the chapter.**

* * *

_**~~~Three-moon timeskip~~~**_

_-Mitch's POV-_

Even now, as I watch the sun go down from the edge of camp, I think of how much I'm starting to fit in here.

Already, it's been three months. There have been some changes in the Clan-Mistpaw, Dewpaw and Sparrowpaw are now Mistcloud, Dewleaf and Sparrowflight, respectively, and Pinenose has had her kits.

As I sit in the nursery, I reflect on that, and look over at Pinenose's nest. Both the kits are girls; Nettlekit is a large dark brown tabby, and Blackkit is a smaller, dark gray with a black tail. I wonder if-

"Hey, Maplekit!" Someone calls, and I turn to see Adam watching me. He's bouncing on his paws, excited, and I ask, "What're you so antsy about?"

Jerome jumps on me, and I roll to the side throwing him off. He meows, "We're becoming apprentices today! You didn't forget, did you, biggums?"

"Oh! I see, says the blind man. I completely forgot!" I was face-palm... err... face-_pawing_ myself in my mind. How had I forgotten?

"Maplekit, Fluffykit, Skykit, come over here!" Our mother, Kinkfur, twitched her fluffy-furred tail slightly as she spoke to us. "I won't let you three go through your apprentice ceremony looking like you were dragged through the forest backwards!"

We all walked over to her, glancing nervously at each other. It was true-Jerome's long, dark brown fur was matted with twigs and leaves, and Adam's fur was sticking up on his head. Kinkfur sighed, frustrated, and grabbed Jerome, licking out his fur while my old friend squeaked in protest. "Why me?" he meowed sarcastically.

Our 'mother' ignored him, cleaning up the rest of his fur. When she looked up, I was busy trying to clean my face with my paw, but Sky was looking outside excitedly.

"I can't wait to go out of camp!" He said, bouncing on his paws excitedly, and he jumped in surprise as Kinkfur started licking the tuft of fur on his head down. I chuckled, and Jerome walked over to the entrance. I followed him, and I glanced outside at the ShadowClan camp. It was getting close to noon, which was when me and my two friends/brothers would become 'apprentices.' We would be hunting and patrolling to protect our Clan.

A few cats were already milling around in the clearing, including our 'father,' Crowfrost. I can remember thinking it was strange, because me and my two friends looked nothing like him, or Kinkfur.

"All cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather under the Highbranch!" I looked up, amazed that I hadn't seen Rowanstar jumping onto the Highbranch. The ginger leader's summons soon had cats padding out of their dens and gathering under the tall hazel tree.

We both watched as Crowfrost padded toward our den, no doubt coming to see if we were ready. Kinkfur stood to greet him, leaving Sky to walk back to Jerome and I. The tuft of fur was still sticking up on his head. Our 'parents' led us out into the camp, with us three trying to look as dignified as we could. Our parents walked us to the green space under the Highbranch, and we sat, Jerome, Adam and I between our cat parents.

Rowanstar looked down at us. "Today, we gather here for one of my more preferred duties as a leader-The naming of new apprentices." He nodded to Jerome. "Fluffykit, step forward."

Our fluffy friend stepped forward, his whiskers twitching in nervousness. Rowanstar turned to the group of warriors that were gathered. "Toadfoot, step forward." I turned to look for Toadfoot. The dark brown warrior was getting to his feet, padding forward confidently to stand beside Jerome. Rowanstar continued, "Toadfoot, our Clan honors your battle skill and your bravery, and I trust you to pass on these traits to your apprentice." Rowanstar turned to glance at Jerome again. "Fluffykit, you are now known as Fluffypaw. I can trust you will listen to all your mentor tells you to do."

The Fluffy turned to look at Toadfoot. They touched noses, as per the ceremony, and they moved off to the side. Our leader now meowed, "Skykit, step forward." Adam twitched his ears, and got to his feet. He padded forward to stand under Rowanstar.

"Skykit, from this moment on, you are known as Skypaw. Olivenose," He said, beckoning the tortoiseshell warrior to step forward beside my friend, "You shall be mentor to young Skypaw. You are a cat of rare patience and hunting skill, and I trust that you can teach these skills to your apprentice." Sky and Olivenose touched noses, and moved to sit beside Jerome and Toadfoot.

"Maplekit, step forward." At Rowanstar's call, I got to my feet and started padding forward. As I walked, my foot slipped on a pebble, and I managed to, ungracefully, save myself from falling. Ignoring the purrs from around me, stinging with embarrassment, I sat under Rowanstar. Our leader continued, "Maplekit, from this heartbeat on, you shall be known as Maplepaw."  
I barely listened, I was busy wondering who my mentor would be. All the cats in ShadowClan would be respectable mentors, and-

"Smokefoot," Rowanstar said, turning to his deputy. "I know you have wished to have another apprentice before you retire to the elders' den. You are a great deputy, patient and loyal and strong. I have complete faith in your ability to teach Maplepaw these traits."

_My mentor's the deputy!_ I turned to look at Smokefoot, who had come up next to me. His black pelt seemed to blend with the shadow cast by the hazel tree, and his green eyes matched the leaves on the trees perfectly. I touched noses with my new mentor, and we walked to beside my friends and their mentors.

"Maplepaw! Fluffypaw! Skypaw!" The Clan chanted our names, echoing our new names into the afternoon air. The sun shone down, birds were singing, and all was perfect. But, as I thought of that, I felt a chill, as if someone were watching me. I turned, looking behind me, but I saw no one.

Meh. It must be nothing.

* * *

**Yes, our three ShadowClan heroes are now apprentices. But, about the end there, that shall be explained. And prepare for Mitch, Jerome and Adam's first Gathering soon!**

**Bluekit: Yeah, but you're only doing that because- *I cover her mouth* MMMHMMHMMFFFFMMMFH!**

**Okay, that's better. I'll probably have the next chapter up later today, because I'm planning for it to be short. Anyway,**

**Nightkit and Sunkit: Read, review and favorite!**

**Where did you guys come from? I think-Wait, did you guys break the fourth wall?**

**Nightkit: Uh, no... *backs slowly toward exit***

**Well, anyway, I have to go repair the fourth wall before the next chapter. See you later, batty katties!**

**-RagingContent**


	8. Five

**I'm back, for another update! Today, I'm here with... Wait, it's a secret! You won't know until very, very not soon. Yup, I'm batty. And-**

**Sunkit: RAGINGCONTENT DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS OR ANY REAL-LIFE PEOPLE!**

**... You know what? I don't care anymore. Go ahead.**

**Sunkit: Wait... Really?**

**Yeah, go ahead. I'm starting the chapter soon, but I just want to say: _I still have, and maybe always will have, a need for more OCs! If you might have noticed, there are queens in all four Clans that need kits, and I'd be grateful if you send in some ideas! I just need the cat's warrior name, appearance, personality, and which Clan you'd prefer them to be in._**

**Okay, that's all I need to say. I will see all you batty katties at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

_-?'s POV-_

I wake up into a bright forest, one that glimmers with stray starlight. I can hear rustles in the nearby bushes, and starry fur moves at the edge of my vision. As I get to my paws, I know I'm not alone. I dreamed of this place, just briefly, a few nights ago.

I glance up as the ferns in front of me rustle, and a gray cat steps out. Her blue eyes gleam with intelligence, and she pads confidently toward me, even if she has a slight limp. She looks like she's just recovered from breaking a leg, and still isn't used to having four sounds legs again.

This cat looks me in the eye, and says, "Hello, friend. I remember seeing you enter your Clan only a few weeks ago."

I nodded. "I know where I came from, but I don't know how to get back. Can you help me... And, what's your name?"

She nodded. "My name is Cinderpelt. I've come to help guide you to where you need to be."

"Where I... Need to be? You're guiding me back to my home?" He stared at Cinderpelt hopefully, but she didn't respond. He was confused, now. "W-what about-"

The gray she-cat glared at me. Her voice seemed uneasy as she said, "You _will_ be going back to your home," She meowed, "But you have a mission to complete first."

"A... Mission? Why me?" I questioned.

"Because of who you are." Cinderpelt meowed. "You are different; you are one who can change what will happen to your group of friends in the future."

"W-wait, what-"

"I come to you with a message." Cinderpelt interrupted him. "You need to follow the rising sun, to a lake. Four different groups of cats live in that territory, but they aren't important at the moment.

"What you need to do," She continued, "Is to go to these groups of cats, but you must find seven."

"Seven...?" I gasped, wincing as bad memories floated through my mind.

Cinderpelt nodded as if she knew what I was thinking. "You are correct, my friend," She meowed. "You must find the seven that abandoned you, and convince them, and a new friend, that they must work together. Once the mission of those eight is done, and _only_ when it's done, you will be able to return to your own world."

I went silent as I realized what I would have to do. _Head east, until I find a lake. But, after that..._

"It won't be easy for you," Cinderpelt agreed. "But you will have to do it, for all of your sakes."

He looked into Cinderpelt's blue eyes. "I'll do it."

* * *

**I swear to Firestar, if you guys guess who it is, I'LL END THE STORY RIGHT NOW!**

**Bluekit: No, you won't.**

**How do you know?**

**Bluekit: I'm your reincarnation, dummy!**

**... Okay, fine. But seriously, if you guys guess immediately, I'll have a rage attack.**

**Read and review,**

**-RagingContent**


	9. Six

**Hello peoples! It's Rage back with another chapter! Before the chapter starts, some characters need to say something!**

** Maplepaw: Hey doods! Mitch back with another chapter! **

**Fluffypaw: Yeah, buddy! It's the Gathering! **

**Skypaw: Such off-topic. *Facepaws* Anyway, Rage says she's sorry for leaving this chapter for so late, but between school, repeated dentist visits, and general procrastination, she hasn't had the time. **

**Fluffypaw: And, Rage needs OCs! Many, many OCs! Send them in via PM or review! **

**Maplepaw: Rage wants to say, that all OCs will have to start out as kits, unless they're loners/rogues/etcetera. It'll be weird if an adult cat appears out of nowhere, right? **

**Bluepaw: Okay, now on to the chapter! **

**… **

**Bluepaw: Hey, what about the disclaim- **

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS, MINECRAFT, ANYBODY ELSE'S OCS OR ANY REAL-LIFE PEOPLE! **

**All Eight: O_O **

**Maplepaw: Okay then… Enjoy…?**

* * *

_-Kathryn's POV-_

I've always wondered what it's like to attend a Gathering. Even now, as I watch the full moon rise in the sky, I ponder what it would be like.

"Bluepaw?" Jason's voice tears me from my daze. "What're you thinking about?"

I sigh. "The Gathering." Looking into his eyes, I continue, "You know, you can call me by my actual name. After three months, I'd think you know it."

"Huh. What, do you not like being called Bluepaw?"

"No, it's not that." I meow, and I hesitate.

Jason catches my hesitation, and he looks me in the eye. "What is it?"

"It's just…" I grope for the right words. "I... I want to remember who I truly am. I don't want to be remembered as Bluepaw, or whatever my warrior name will be. I want to be known as Kathryn, the BlueMineCat, and as RagingContent. Does… Does that seem wrong to you?"

He just stares, surprised, and I continue, "I mean, I want to keep a line between us being humans and us being cats. If I forget the human side of me, then who am I?"

"Doesn't it only matter if you're you?" He asks. "It doesn't matter which name you're remembered by, right?" I sigh in desperation.

"If it were only that simple. I mean, it's the same with-"

"WindClan!" I'm cut off by Whitestar's yowl. "All cats gather beneath the Tallrock!"

I sigh, and turn to Jason. He nods, stands up, and pads to the center of camp. I follow him. As I sit down, I watch as the Clan gathers. Furzepelt, Leaftail, and Boulderfur pad to the center of camp, with my own mentor, Sunstrike, following them. Kestrelflight comes out of his den, where Whiskernose's cold is being treated. Quentin, now known as Mudpaw, walks over to us and sits next to Jason. Nightcloud pads out of her den stiffly, Ashfoot and Crowfeather following close behind.

Whitestar sits calmly as she waits for the Clan to settle down, then calls, "WindClan! Coming with me to the Gathering will be: Sedgewhisker, Kestrelflight, Owlwhisker, Gorsetail, Swallowtail, Emberfoot, Sunstrike, Furzepelt, Bluepaw and Nightpaw."

I glance at Jason excitedly. We were going to our first Gathering!

"Whitestar?" Nightcloud called hoarsely from the edge of the moonlit clearing. "Are no elders going to the Gathering?"

With a genuinely guilty look, the leader turned to face her. "My apologies, Nightcloud. You and Ashfoot are both going, t-"A squeal comes up from the edge of the clearing, cutting off Whitestar, and three balls of fluff enter the clearing.

The one in front stands up tall and asks, "What about us, Whitestar?"

The leader purred, but meows sternly, "No, Grasskit. I've already said-"

"_Kits!_" Heathertail storms from her den. "What are you doing?"

The black kit turns to face Heathertail. "We wanna go to the Gathering, Heathertail! Please-"

Heathertail interrupted her kit, "No, Ravenkit, you can't. Come back in the nursery-you too, Thistlekit, Grasskit."

Ravenkit grumbled in protest, but she lead her two siblings back into their den.

Sedgewhisker purrs, and leans toward Whitestar, murmuring, "Whitestar, we should leave before anybody else attempts to come."

Whitestar nods, and leaps off the rock, yowling for her Clan to follow her as she exited camp. The cats that she had chosen to come meowed hasty goodbyes to whoever they had been talking to, and ran after their leader. Jason gets up, nods awkwardly to Quentin, and leaves. I'm on his heels.

* * *

**I thought you guys needed an update, so here you are! It's so late because it's gonna be a big chapter.**

**Bluepaw: Plus, she was figuring out the _whole_ plot for the story, and guess what?**

**Other seven: WHAT?**

**Bluepaw: Well, there's gonna be a se- *I shove my hand over her mouth***

**Spoiler, spoiler! Stop giving away details, guys!**

**Bluepaw: I wasn't!**

**Yeah, right. Anyways, read and review, and follow it if you like. Bye, batty katties!**

**-Rage**


End file.
